


How did this even happen

by GayStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Hot Sex, Incest, M/M, Porn Watching, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Vibrator, a bit of tears, cool guy, cool kid, cool kid dave, hardcore fucking, roleplayed this, watching porn, yes sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStrider/pseuds/GayStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't quiet see the buttons on the vibrator, So he just fidgeted with them until he turned it on, to the highest setting, It vibrated rapidly in him, Dave buried his face in his hands, he moaned Bro's name. That could be Bro's cock in him instead of the vibrator,he smirked slightly, standing up shakily as he unlocked the door, opening it as he walked down the hall towards the washroom, The vibrator in him felt so fucking good, Bro's cock would feel even better , he slumped down against the washroom door, panting for a short while before opening the door, crawling inside the washroom "Nnh.. Bro, I want your.. Big fucking long cock in me~ Fuck me till I can't remember my name</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did this even happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this fanfiction, unfortunately this account will no longer be in use and none of my fanfictions will be updated anymore. Thank you for your understanding.

Bro walked down the hallway, it was dark out, and he was tired as hell. The elder Strider was at his younger bros door, yawning. It was time for bed, and he could hear the tv in his room. He opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight.

Dave was grasping his cock, Stroking it slowly while watching the porn that was on the tv, He watched, tilting his head back as he let out a soft moan then froze once he heard his door open, not even turning his head to look at who it was because he knew it was Bro, he just froze there, not knowing what to, 'fuck' he thought, he glanced from the corner of his eye, yep, it was bro

Bro kept his pokerface, but his face was a dark red. "David Elizabeth Strider." He said, his voice cracking. "What the fuck bro? " He questioned before he awkwardly held onto the door knob. "F-fuck.. sorry."

he chewed down on his bottom lip, making it bleed slightly, he continued to stroke his cock, picking up the pace so he could just get this over with he was already fucking embarrassed that his bro just walked in on him masturbating to gay twink teen porn, he nodded slightly, "S' fine.." he muttered under his breath

He flinched as he continued stroking himself. "Why are you still-" He bit his lip, how the hell was watching Dave turning him on. "Good lord... im just gonna slip out.. um." He blushed.

"Just because you walked in on me jerking off doesn't mean I should stop. You can stay if you want I don't really mind". Another moan escapes his lips, slightly louder than the first, he started bucking his hips, it felt so fucking good he didn't even care anymore if his brother was watching him he didn't want to stop and he wont

Bro flinched, "Oh shut up David... Fuck. Im leaving before i end up joinin you.' His southern accent lingered as he spoke honestly and he flash stepped out of the room, standing at the door. "G-go to bed!" Was all he yelled as he quickly walked from his door and to his own room.

He just glanced at Bro, watching him leave the room, he hated when bro told him to go to bed, he looked back at the tv, thinking, what if that was him and Bro, he shut his eyes, fantisising about it, he started to move his hand faster, "Nnghh.. Fuck.. Fucking hell yes, Bro, shove that big dick of yours up my tight ass~" he moaned, not even realizing that his door was open and that he actually said that outloud

He had heard every word he said. He was a really loud moaner. And what he said turned him on. He laid on his bed, trying to ignore his growing boner. "Fuck." He cursed, holding onto Cal tightly. "Im not getting a boner over my lil bro. He wasnt jerking off. He didnt just moan my name. Dammit." He growled.

He lets out a short gasp, before coming on his hand, some of it dribbling down the shaft and onto his thighs, he stands up, reaching out for a tissue with his other hand, grabbing one and cleaning up his mess, he pulls his boxers back up with his jeans, not bothering to zip or button them back on, he should really change into pajamas but he's to tired, he pants 

Bro laid in his room, wondering if he should do the same Dave was doing. It had been a while since he had touched himself, or had any sexual time. His door was shut and he was a quiet moaner luckily. Deciding to do so, he unbuckled his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and he gripped his cock.

after a short while, Dave got up, looking around the room, he wasn't done just yet, He opened his closet door, bending down and reaching out for a vibrator, he wasn't good at hiding his stuff so he wouldn't be surprised if bro one day checked his room and found a bunch of sex toys. Wait, why did Dave even pull his pants and boxers back up if he's just going to take them off again, Dave sighed, pulling them back off, he looked back down in the closet, looking for some lube, he found a bottle but once he opened it there was none left 'Damn', He was just going to have to use his saliva and he hated when he had to do that, it just felt.. weird

Bro clenched onto his sheets with his free hand, he was biting his shirt as he pumped himself. "Mmn~" He gasped and moaned loudly. "Fuck!" He shouted softly, trying to muffle himself more with his shirt. "O-oh god!" He arched his hips up, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dave had no idea how to use the vibrator, he just had bought it online and he had it stored in his closer since a long time, he always told himself he would go and look it up online how to use a vibrator properly since he didn't want to hurt himself to bad, he grasped the vibrator tightly, getting up and making his way to bros room, standing outside the door for a brief moment before knocking

Bro flinched at the sound of a knock. "nng. Fuck... What?" he called out, quickly putting his pants back on, buckling up. "What is it now?" He asked, his voice cracked

He put his hands behind his back, fidgeting with the vibrator "Um.. I know you told me to go to sleep and I will real soon I promise but can I come in I need to ask you something" he placed his hand on the door knob, waiting for bro to respond

"Good lord. Fine come in." he told him and he stretched, quickly messing up his hair to make it look like he was trying to go to sleep.

he dropped the vibrator on the floor, kicking it away so it wasn't in sight, he turned the doornob, pushing the door open softly. He dragged his feet over to Bro's bed, climbing ontop of it as he sat on his knee's, in front of Bro "How do you use a vibrator correctly, like do I just shove it up my ass violently or?" he questioned

Bro looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, "What?" He asked him before he blushed... "Um.. Depends... I mean fuck... Like start easy and get harder i guess?" He asked before he blinked. "Dave you dint have a vibrator do you?" He questioned.

"Nah man, I don't have those stuff" He lied. "I was just wondering how to use one, my friend wanted to know how, Hey, You have any lube? I'm all out of it, I don't want to use my saliva" Oh right, Dave had his pants and boxers pulled down to his knees, He just realized that, he tugged his shirt down over his cock, flushing lightly ". . ."

Bro bit his lip, sucking on it lightly, "David get out..." He told him, leaning over to grab lube from his nightstand... "Out before someone gets fucked..." He blushed darkly, holding his face as he leaned back, sprawling out.

"Fine, Yeesh dude" He slid off the bed, making his way outside of Bros room, shutting the door behind him as he sat down, trying to remember what Bro said, 'Okay, I go slow first' He picked up the vibrator, shoving it in his mouth as he started to suck on it, Swirling his tongue around it for a while before pulling it out as he stuck his two fingers in his mouth sucking on them aswell

Bro laid there and bit his lip, he gave up on going back to jerking off. Dave did knock, which allowed him to cover up... Oh whatever, his hand ended up back in his pants and he bit his lip.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, he leaned on the wall as he spread his legs out, rubbing his fingers softly on his entrace before pushing one of his fingers inside, he bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a moan, he soon shoved the other finger inside, curling his fingers, trying to stretch himself out

He moaned loudly and gasped loudly. "Fuck!" He shouted, obviously not knowing that Dave was outside his room. "D-David~" He whispered. "No shut the fuck up!" He hissed himself, biting his tonguen

Dave heard Bros moans, He didn't hear it when he moaned his name though, he just knew that Bro was probably jerking off so he would leave him to that. Once he thought he was all lubed up he got the vibrator, lining it up to his entrace as he slowly pushed it inside of his entrance, a soft groan escaped from his lips, the vibrator was about 11 inches long, yes, 11. It cost him about 50 bucks for it since that was the only 11 inch vibrator he could find on the internet, all the others were about 5-8

Bro bit his lip as he jerked faster, bucking his hips. After a while, he came into his hands and frowned at the mess... He didnt have anything to clean with. Darn. He stood up and pulled up his pants. A shower would be nice. He yawned, stretched and opened the door. When thats when he heard it. Dave. He didnt even step out, he just stood there. "David are you.. doing what i think?"

"No, no. I'm not doing whatever you think I'm doing this is your imagination go back to bed go sleep, You're just tired" He said, his voice in perfect monotone, He crawls away from Bro and into his own room, kicking the door shut behind him, standing up to just lock the door before slumping back down, leaning back on his wall as he starts to push the vibrator in even faster than before, he shut his eyes tightly at the slight stinging pain he felt when he pushed it in halfway

He watched the other crawl away and into his room, causing him to gulp slightly. "Im done with questioning you boy." He let out as he walked from his room and to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping. Then, he climbed in.

He couldn't quiet see the buttons on the vibrator, So he just fidgeted with them until he turned it on, to the highest setting, It vibrated rapidly in him, Dave buried his face in his hands, he moaned Bro's name. That could be Bro's cock in him instead of the vibrator,he smirked slightly, standing up shakily as he unlocked the door, opening it as he walked down the hall towards the washroom, The vibrator in him felt so fucking good, Bro's cock would feel even better , he slumped down against the washroom door, panting for a short while before opening the door, crawling inside the washroom "Nnh.. Bro, I want your.. Big fucking long cock in me~ Fuck me till I can't remember my name

 

Bro was in the shower, hearing Dave literally made him slip. He growled as he hit the bottom and he whimpered, looking at Dave. "The actual fuck David!What the fuck do you want?!" He growled at the younger and he whimpered, holding onto his arm that he landed on.

"I want you, Inside of me, hard, real fucking hard, fill me with your cum~~" He moaned, kicking his pants and boxers down as he pulls his shirt off, he climbed inside the shower, leaning against the wall as he scraped his nails against the floor, (The vibrator was water proof )) he arched his back in pleasure a loud moan escaping his lips

Bro stared at Dave as he climbed into the shower with him, biting his lip. "You said you didnt have a v-vibrator." He blushed and watched his younger brother. "Mmn." The sight of Dave turned him on like crazy.

"I f-fuckin' lied" He smirked slightly, kneeling in front of Bro as he grasped his cock, Sliding his tongue around the shaft of his cock

"Obviously!" He shouted at the younger Strider and he flinched, watching him before moaning loudly. "Fuck! Dave~" He threw his head back, gripping his hair.

He held back his moans, pushing Bros head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit slowly, God he tasted so fucking wonderful you wish you could do this everyday,

Bro arched his hips up. "Fuck me!" He whimpered as he gripped rougher on his hair.

"Nah, You fuck me" He pushed all of Bros cock in his mouth, He deep throated Bro's cock incredibly without gagging the slightest bit

Bro couldnt help but laugh a bit inside at what Dave said. "H-holy...!" He gasped, biting his lip harshly. "Im gonna fuckin'- gah!" He gasped.

He pulled out immediately, moving his hand to bros shaft, stroking him. Dave was a bit tired from sucking Bro off, But if it made him feel good he'll do it, Anyways, He want's to do it. "Don't forget to fuck me until I forget my name "

He pushed him away, against the side of the shower and he pulled the vibrator from out of him. "Is that a challenge lil bro?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"If you want it to be one, then I guess it can" A smirk formed at the corner of his lips, Turning his head so he could see what bro was doing

He laughed softly before he leaned over him, "Seems so lil dude." He slid inside of him quickly, biting his lip.

He gasped, covering his mouth with his hand "Mmhhngh..!" He wasn't expecting Bro to just shove his cock in his ass, That's got to hurt, due to the fact that Bro has a large cock and that he just shoves it up there, Dave tried to be quiet, not to wake the neighbors with his groaning

Bro groaned out, trying to adjust in him and let Dave adjust before he whispered softly. "Im g-gonna start moving, alright bro?" He asked him.

He took off his shades, throwing them aside carelessly, nodding slightly "Do what you gotta do.." He muttered  
BRO: He frowned down at him before he pulled back and pounded into him quickly. "Fuck..nnng."

He gasped at the sudden movement, He didn't think Bro would go that fast, But he asked for it so he's not complaining, He shuts his eyes tightly, a few tears run down his face

Bro slowly pulled back before slamming into his ass again. He blinked, leaning down to see tears come from him, causing him to stop. "Hey.. Are.you alright?"

He sniffled, wiping his tears away before nodding "Yeah.. I-i'm okay, I'm fine.. Go on.." He turned his head to look at Bro, Smiling softly

He frowned at him and grabbed the others hips. If you say so Dave." He whispered as he thrusted into him again, biting his lip.

 

He never knew it would hurt this much.. Tears filled his eyes, One by one running down his cheeks, A loud groan escaped his lips, muffled by his hand across his mouth

He tried to soften up, knowing it was hurting Dave and it killed him inside. "Dave.. do you want me to stop?" He asked, care in his voice.

He shook his head "No, keep going, I wanted this so I'm getting it, Don't stop.." He did want it.. But he never knew it'd hurt this much but that's okay.. He wanted it..

Bro sighed and thrusted into him softer, biting his lip. "Sorry darlin." he whimpered, kissing his head before moaning

 

He was actually glad that Bro softened his thrusts because it hurt like damn hell, "Bro.." He whimpered, "S-stop.."

Bro continued to thrust until he told him to stop.. "Make up your mind David." He groaned softly, biting his lip.

"I'm uncomfortable like this.." He said quietly, "Can you.. Can you pull out for a second?" he questioned

Bro sighed softly and nodded, pulling out of the younger. "Okay... Now what?" He questioned.

"Sorry.." He shifted so he was laying on his back, legs spread out "I'm sorry"

"Its fine lil man." He told him as he awkwardly scooted back, looking toward the vibrator. "F-fuck um..."

"Aren't you going to continue? What's wrong?"

He sat up, slightly worried

"Bro..?"

"Its all good dude.. I fuckin just..." He bit his lip.. "Are you okay? Tears and shit?"

"It just" He shrugged "It just hurt a bit but I'm fine now, I haven't fucked anyone in like a year so it just hurts a bit"

"In a year?" He chuckled before nodding, "Got it.. Hm.. Ill try it again then." He told him, crawling closer.

"Haha, yeah, i'll try not to be a little baby and cry again, I don't mind if you go hard" He layed back down, closing his eyes softly, waiting for Bro

He laughed and nodded, leaning back over him and pushing into him, "mn." He let out, biting his lip.

"Hgh.." A small groan escaped from his lips when he felt Bro push back into him, '

Bro carefully thrusted into Dave, moaning. "Ah..!"

He mewled softly, Arching his back in pleasure "Mmh~"

"Fuck lil bro!" He gasped, moaning loudly. "F-fuck..!"

He reached out for Bros hand, Grasping is tightly, biting down hard on his bottom lip

He thrusted into him harder, panting as he bit his lip. Feeling Dave grab his hand made him shiver lightlym

"i love you.. I love you so fucking much Bro.." He grabbed his other arm, pulling him down weakly before plsnting his lips onto Bros softly

Bro smiled and returned the kiss, moaning into it. "Love you more lil bro." He said.  
"Love you more plus infinity" He broke the kiss, planting his lips down Bros jawline and down his neck, he sucked not to softly on his neck, leaving some marks

He blushed and moaned against the kisses Dave left on his skin. "Not possible." He smirked, thrusting into him. "Ha."

"Nnmh" Dave bit down hard on Bros neck, tightening his grasp on Bros hand "Fuck.. I'm going to come soon.."

He bit his lip at the feeling of him biting his neck. "M-me too lil man.. gah." He moanedn

He slid his hand to his cock, Stroking it with each thrust, Tilting his head back, whimpering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this fanfiction, unfortunately this account will no longer be in use and none of my fanfictions will be updated anymore. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
